Soldatino
by Katerina Castrogiovanni
Summary: Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas para dormir, Percy resolve ir até o deque do navio em plena madrugada. O que ele não sabia é que outra pessoa também estava lá - e ela, aparentemente, canta. Mais uma one-shot de Percico, meus amores! Escrito com a maravilhosa Laslus, é lógico. Percico, one-shot, fluffy. Aproveitem!


Depois do terceiro pesadelo da noite, Percy desistiu de tentar dormir. Nenhum dos seus sonhos tinha até agora alguma utilidade pela missão – eram apenas cenas de pânico e medo que faziam Percy acordar reprimindo seus próprios gritos. Precisando de um ar fresco e quem sabe algo para ocupar a mente, Percy saiu de sua cabine lentamente, andando até o deque superior do barco.

Não era incomum achar algum dos outros 7 semideuses perambulando no navio à noite. Todos eles tinham históricos de pesadelos, e certamente material o suficiente para deixar qualquer um acordado. O que Percy certamente não esperava encontrar era Nico sozinho sentado na borda do navio, murmurando algo para si mesmo.

Não querendo assustar ou derrubar Nico para fora do Navio voador (por que nenhum dos dois sabe voar, e certamente Jason não iria acordar tão rápido) Percy caminhou lentamente em direção ao menino. Quanto mais perto ele se aproximava, mais ele diferia os murmúrios com alguma melodia calma, como uma canção de ninar. Certamente Nico não estaria _cantando_ às quatro da manhã, estaria?

Nico, sendo Nico, conseguiu escutar alguém se aproximando apesar das tentativas de permanecer silencioso. Em um salto, ele ficou de pé no deque, sacando a espada e entrando em posição de ataque.

—Wow, wow! Calma Nico, — exclamou Percy, levantando ambas as mãos —são quatro da manhã, monstros também dormem.

Nico revirou os olhos ao ver o rosto do filho de Poseidon, guardando a espada de volta na bainha e voltando a se sentar, de costas para Percy.

— Também não consegue dormir? — Percy pergunta, se sentando devagar do lado do filho de Hades. Recebendo só um grunhido em resposta, Percy riu fraco e chegou mais perto do garoto ao seu lado. — Você estava... cantando?

Nico olhou com uma mistura de confusão e pânico para Percy.

—Você escutou? — ele perguntou levemente exasperado

Percy assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

— O que era? Parecia... calmo. — Ele perguntou como se estivesse tão surpreso quanto o outro menino.

Nico se ajeitou desconfortavelmente no lugar, puxando o casaco mais para perto de si. Percy precisou lançar um olhar questionador para ele responder à pergunta.

—É besteira. É só algo que Bianca costumava cantar para mim.

—Posso ouvir?

—Não.

Percy olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes pedintes se arregalando enquanto ele abria um sorriso tentativo.

—Não.

Percy alterou sua expressão para algo mais suplicante, os olhos brilhando ainda mais com a luz da lua sendo a única fonte de luz. Nico bufou, tirando os olhos de Percy para encarar o horizonte.

Primeiramente sua voz era um murmúrio quase inaudível, e Percy teve que se aproximar do menino para entender suas palavras.

— _Tu sei il mio soldatino, la ragione per cui vivo, non ti scordar di me, lo veglierò su di te..._

Percy encarou Nico com a boca semi-aberta, escutando com atenção o garoto mais novo cantando a letra melancólica. Ele estava certo que o que restava de sua heterossexualidade havia pulado do navio, e nem Jason poderia salva-la (se bobeasse, Jason apenas aceleraria sua queda).

Nico parou de cantar, virando seu rosto para Percy como se esperasse uma reação. Certamente a reação de Percy não era a que Nico esperava, mas por _Hades_ se ele não aproveitou. Percy resolveu jogar seu bom senso atrás da heterossexualidade, e puxou o menino mais novo para um beijo.

Extremamente sem reação nos primeiros segundos (por Zeus, _como se beija alguém?_ ) Nico demorou um pouco para conseguir retribuir o beijo. O tempo entre o começo do beijo e sua reação quase fez Percy ter um ataque de pânico (talvez ele pudesse ainda salvar o bom senso se ele pulasse atrás dele). Mas quando Percy sentiu uma mão de Nico caminhar por sua nuca, então ele decidiu que talvez não valesse a pena saltar. Quando Nico puxou ele para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo, ele teve _certeza_. A esse ponto sua heterossexualidade já tinha descido todo o céu, oceano, e estava a seu caminho para o submundo (Hades provavelmente não gostaria disso).

Quando eles se separaram lentamente, Percy podia ter quase certeza que Nico tinha corado levemente apesar da luz fraca. Ele sorriu para o garoto da sua frente, acariciando levemente a base da nuca.

—Me ensina a cantar a música?

Nico estava definitivamente corando, fazendo Percy sorrir ainda mais e a vontade de puxar ele para um selinho foi quase irresistível (mas ele tinha medo que isso faria Nico não cantar). Nico desviou o olhar, começando a murmurar as palavras lentamente e sem o ritmo, como se esperasse que Percy repetisse

Demoraram alguns minutos para Percy conseguir pronunciar as palavras corretamente (arrancando algumas risadas contidas de Nico que só faziam o estomago de Percy embrulhar mais e mais). Percy puxou Nico suavemente, fazendo o garoto deitar em seu ombro suavemente. Quando o sol começara a nascer, Percy estava murmurando a música para um Nico sonolento, brincando suavemente com seus cabelos negros.


End file.
